


Just a kiss, hyung

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Where as Junhoe want to kiss Kim Jiwon





	Just a kiss, hyung

Junhoe peaks at the door “hyung wake up, we have a schedule today, remember?”

“Mm? Let me sleep you loud baby” Jiwon snorted  
“But hyung…” Junhoe’s face was so close and the elder felt electricity inside his body.

Jiwon immediately lift himself up.  
“What are you doing, Junhoe? You startle me”

“uh, sorry hyung. I just want to kiss you” the younger blushed from what he say.

Jiwon smirked from what he heard from Junhoe “You silly naughty little whore, come to daddy”  
Jiwon hurriedly pulled down his boxer  
He grabbed Junhoe’s head with both hands and held it a few inches above his crotch  
The head of his dick was in Junhoe’s mouth as he slammed the younger down

“I love punishing your mouth baby, that pink lips and loud mouth aaaah it felt so good” Jiwon grunted... 

Jiwon felt the warmness of Junhoe’s mouth as he deep throat his cock.   
“That's right baby. After I fill your mouth with my cum,   
I think I'll fuck you so hard, you'll scream like there’s no tomorrow uhhhh gag on that cock,   
Fuck yeah. Ugh ugh ugh You Are Mine Junhoe, only mine" while pulling Junhoe’s hair as the sensation fills Jiwon up

Junhoe loves it, dirty talks and being controlled by Kim Jiwon.

He asked him how it felt to be mouth fucked but the younger can’t answer anymore.  
He can only moan, moan and moan.. “uuuuummmm”

Junhoe gagged every time the head of Jiwon’s cock slammed into the back of his throat,   
and God damn it; it made Junhoe cum so fucking hard 

“Look at you silly slut, you cum without me touching you fucking whore”   
Jiwon keeps on dirty talking Junhoe while he’s fucking the younger’s mouth. 

Soon enough he filled Junhoe’s mouth with his hot cum.

“mmmm, how does it taste baby” Jiwon asked the younger while pulling out his manhood out of Junhoe’s mouth. 

“Taste so good hyung, as always” Junhoe answered flirtatiously who is busy wiping the spilled juice onto his face

“I love you my Koo Junhoe” as Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s neck up to his jaw finally to his lips

“hmmm” Junhoe can’t help but to smile “that’s the kiss I’m talking about hyung”

And they just giggled together.


End file.
